


I want to spend my sunsets with you

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And I know you be out here, Georgia Anne I blame you for the breeding kink, Joe Zieja if you’re out there please don’t read this, M/M, leave me with some dignity man, ye ask ye receive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Dimitri has a small routine.When night falls, he leaves his room to wander the Monastery. It’s not something he lets on to anyone, especially Dedue of all people though there have been many a time he has almost caught Dimitri.So far he’s been rather successful.





	I want to spend my sunsets with you

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this fic: On the Goddess bro we gonna get you this dick
> 
> It’s here, after mulling over potential plots and changing the premise this fic is done!
> 
> A lot of you have been waiting for this so I’m very eager to hear what you guys think! It took two whole days to write this and it was only meant to be a short one but...
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Enjoy some bottom Dimitri!

Dimitri has a small routine.

When night falls, he leaves his room to wander the Monastery. It’s not something he lets on to anyone, especially Dedue of all people though there have been many a time he has almost caught Dimitri.

Perhaps it’s the usual hectiness to his daily life, or maybe it is just the reprieve of comforting silence that only nature can seem to bring. Either way, Dimitri soon finds himself sneaking out of his dorm room close to two times a week.

And so far he has been rather successful.

Dimitri slips out of the dorm rooms; keeping his footfalls light and delicate, as though he were on a mission. As usual, the outside of the dorms is empty save for a few cats milling about along the grass.

He does not have a clear destination in mind, mind you he never does on these little trips, but Dimitri finds himself wandering in the direction of the docks, and so Dimitri allows his feet to guide him.

The air by the docks is quiet, the gently sway of the water from the gentle breeze passing through lulling Dimitri’s aching bones.

He settles himself on the end of the dock, cross legged and looking out over the water. For a moment, Dimitri let’s his eyes slip closed; basking in the creaking wood beneath him, the tickle of a late night breeze against his heated skin. Dimitri lets himself sink into the moment where he isn’t plagued by the voices of the passed.

And that moment is all it takes for hands to enclose themselves across Dimitri’s eyes and Dimitri flinches at the unexpected touch.

“Guess who~” a deep voice putting on a falsetto tone, teases into Dimitri’s ear and Dimitri pauses.

He takes in the callouses on the fingers, the smell of spice and wood which only seems to cling to one particular Alpha noble.

And Dimitri smiles wryly “Claude, you are up quite late”

Claude tuts and removes his hands from Dimitri’s eyes, moving from behind Dimitri to sit at his side on the docks. “Wow, that sense of smell of yours really isn’t something to mess with” Claude grins lopsidedly.

Claude is comparatively dressed down to what he usually wears, his uniform discarded in favour of a simple pair of slacks and a yellow night shirt.

Of course Dimitri himself is not wearing his armour, but he still dons his uniform.

Perhaps Claude has no concerns in comparison to Dimitri’s own racing thoughts. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Not excited to see me?” His tone is teasing, as usual with the other noble, however Dimitri realises just how rude he may have came across and flusters a little in embarrassment. Before he can so much as get out an apology, Claude cuts him off “Well, little old me just so happened to be up late - studying of course”

That gets a small laugh out of Dimitri who eyes Claude, clear disbelief etched on his amused features “Of course, Claude Von Reigen, ever the apt studious student”

“Is that _sarcasm_ I hear?” Claude nudges Dimitri with his elbow and Dimitri’s small smile widens ever so slightly “Well, this student just so happened to notice a certain prince sneaking out of his room late at night” so he had been caught, Dimitri curses his own belligerence and wonders just how Claude had followed him without Dimitri’s knowledge “And being the ever so concerned friend I am, I decided to follow him”

“Friends?” Dimitri questions, more to himself than Claude, but the question still baffles Claude nonetheless. “I did not believe you thought of us to be friends”

“Oh Dima” Claude gasps exaggeratedly, pressing the back of his palm to his brow like a fainting maiden, the other curling across his chest. “How you wound me so! To think all of our time spent together was for naught, naught I tell you”

“That’s not what I-“ Dimitri scrambles to back peddle but Claude merely laughs it off, settling back cross legged and leaning more into Dimitri.

“Kidding, I’m kidding” thank goodness, Dimitri attempts to settle again but the tense set of his shoulders is set in stone once more. “I get we don’t get to talk merely as often, considering we are in two different houses after all”

“Not through the professors lack of trying, mind you” Dimitri adds as an after thought, the professor was an odd sort, fluttering about between the three classes and offering their guidance to all three equally. If the professor had their way, Dimitri was fairly certain the three houses would have joined into one by now.

“Hey, I admire their tenacity, maybe I will take them up on their offer to sit in with you Blue Lions one of the days”

“What happened to...what was it?” Dimitri raises his hands either side of his head, thumbs to his temples and fingers outstretched in a move he’s seen Claude do many a time before.

It takes a second for Claude to realise in the dark just what Dimitri is doing, but the moment the penny drops, Claude throws his head back in laughter.

It’s a loud, mirthful laugh, deep from within that echoes around the docks and Dimitri hurried to shush Claude.

He does quieten down, but he’s still chuckling to himself, wiping fake tears from his eyes. “Fear the deer? Oh don’t worry, I’m staying loyal to my house, but hey...maybe you should join _us_”

“Me?”

“If it meant I got to see you do something as ridiculously adorable as that again? I’d be more than happy to welcome you into my house your princeliness”

Adorable? Dimitri has been called many things during his life time, most respectful by other nobles, other times disrespectful or disingenuous from Felix - though Dimitri would not hold it against him. They had both been through too much.

But Claude? Calling Dimitri adorable? That was genuine, there was not a hint of malice or falsity behind Claude’s words and his scent gave nothing away either, besides his amusement.

He finds himself at a loss for words, unable to come up with a retort of any kind to offer a response to Claude. And so Dimitri does not force one, instead he turns his attentions back to the water before them.

The night sky is a perfect mirror within the pool of water, glimmering stars dancing along the surface as the moon floats proudly in the centre. Not quite full, but still just as breathtaking.

Claude, taking pity on Dimitri, he imagines, focuses his own attention to the water and shifts closer to the edge. “It looks so beautiful out here at night” and Dimitri has to agree, the night holds many beauties in her hands but you don’t get to see unless you stay awake into the late hours of peace. “It’s almost like you can...touch it”

Claude leans a little further over, his hand hovering of the reflection of a shimmering star; partially obscuring it from vision. In the moonlight, Claude looks almost ethereal. His green eyes reflect the light like a kaleidoscope, tousled hair from hands tangling through it and dark skin shining in the light. The sight of the Alpha makes Dimitri’s heart leap to his throat.

And then Dimitri finds himself with a face full of water.

It only takes a fraction of a second before he takes in Claude’s mischievous face before he realises Claude has just splashed him.

“Claude!” Dimitri yells a little too loudly he fears but Claude only snickers back at his plight. It’s not cold by any means but the sudden chill of the water has Dimitri scrambling to his feet. “Why...you! Stop that”

“What? This?” Claude moves to his feet too and once again sends a splash of water raining upon Dimitri “If you want me to stop you’re gonna have to-WOAH!”

In all honesty, Dimitri doesn’t realise he’s acted at all...at least until Claude hits the water and is submerged beneath it; disrupting the still water.

All Dimitri can do is stare dumbly at where Claude has dipped beneath the surface, he eventually breaks up for a large gulp of air and Dimitri springs into action “Oh, Claude, I am...so, so sorry, here” he leans over and extends a hand out for Claude “Take my-“

And that is as much as Dimitri gets out before Claude is gripping his hand and Dimitri finds the tables are turns as he too is submerged beneath the water.

The sudden sharp coolness of the water around him catches Dimitri off guard and he takes an involuntary sharp breath.

Which is immediately regretted as water fills his mouth. Arms pull him up out of the water and the moment Dimitri breaks the surface, he splutters and gulps for breath. “Claude! You fool-!”

But Claude is still laughing, that joyous and carefree laugh that has Dimitri’s anger fading like dying firelight.

The water is dripping from his hair into the water surrounding them, eyes crinkled as he hollers his joy for Dimitri to hear. Their bodies are pressed together and Claude keeps them afloat, Dimitri’s own attempts being in vain pressed so close.

Even in the cold water, Dimitri feels a warmth ignite inside him which he’s not felt in years. Like a cold fireplace being lit for the first time on a cold winter night. The warmth spreads down his arms and legs; to his fingertips and toes, and to his cheeks; causing them to flush.

Dimitri can’t help it.

He lets loose a few chuckles himself, shaking his head at Claude and the absurdity of this whole situation. “We will have a hard time sneaking back inside with soaking wet clothes”

“Let’s worry about that a little later”

Dimitri has to agree. He lets his head loll back to glance toward the sparking gems reflected around them on the disturbed water.

“It really does feel as though you could reach out and touch them, being in the sky...most of them seem unreachable, a dream to catch a second of...but like this, there is a chance”

“...yeah...”

Dimitri glances towards Claude who’s watching him, an unreadable expression upon his features and Dimitri arches an eyebrow; opening his mouth to ask.

And then thinks better of it.

Instead, Dimitri smiles and looks between them at the water at their chests “Look! I believe there is something...”

The moment Claude does look, Dimitri pressed his hands to Claude’s shoulders and pushes him down into the water; using his own momentum to push up and away from Claude.

He splutters and spits out water before smirking at Dimitri “Oh that’s how you wanna play huh?”

All Dimitri can do is splash back and try to swim back to the dock, smile not leaving his face the entire night.

——————-

After that night at the dock, Dimitri has refrained from going on a night walk.

It wasn’t by choice, no, his duties had been keeping him away in his own room or out training with other members of his house.

It’s nearly the end of the month when Dimitri finally has enough and decides he needs to get out.

The voices seem to haunt him when he’s in his room, locked away in a small enclosed space with no one but himself and whispers of the long dead.

They are getting louder and Dimitri’s mask grows thin.

So it is late into the night when Dimitri takes his leave. He is quiet, but not as sneaky as usual.

The walls feel far too tight; a cage to keep him in for the beast he is. The beast he fears he is becoming.

When Dimitri comes to himself, he finds himself in the church and he is not alone.

There are arms wrapped around him; hands rubbing his back and a cheek rubbing the top of his head. The scent of spice and wood is thick and soothing, like a warm blanket around Dimitri and he finds himself slowly relaxing into the embrace. His own fingers tighten into the fabric of the Alpha’s shirt and he breathes “Claude...”

“That’s it, cmon, come back to me, good boy”

The tone of Claude’s voice is no where near that of an instructing Alpha, but Dimitri’s body reacts as though it’s a command. He sinks into Claude’s arms; tucking his face into the crook of Claude’s neck. “Claude, Claude”

Claude pulls back, not far mind you because Dimitri’s strong grip keeps Claude exactly where Dimitri wants him. Just far enough for Claude to meet Dimitri’s eyes and he smiles; brushing Dimitri’s hair from his eyes.

“There we are, Dima’s back”

Dimitri clears his throat awkwardly, feeling suddenly very embarrassed he’d allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of Claude. Someone he respected. His body still won’t let him back away from Claude or his scent just yet “I am sorry”

“I don’t want to hear it” Dimitri cringes but Claude continues “There’s nothing to be sorry for...heck, I’ve been in your situation more than once”

“It does not make it correct for me to be so slacking in your presence, I apologise-“

“Hey, no, none of that” a hand grips Dimitri’s chin and cocks his head up so he can see Dimitri’s face and Claude’s smile is soft, softer than he has any right being. “You are allowed to have moments of weakness Dimitri, no one will judge you for that...least of all me”

There are many things Dimitri could match on to. It could be the soft look Claude dons, the way he looks half put together as though he’d just gotten out of bed, the feel of Claude’s hand on Dimitri’s skin. The fact that the same warmth from the other night is ignited inside of Dimitri again.

But no. Instead he instead focuses on “You said my name”

Claude blinks in surprise, taken aback by Dimitri’s words “I...did I?” Dimitri nods, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks once more as the thought settles in that Claude had indeed called Dimitri by his _name_. Claude looks at a loss for words, before a sly smile slips into place and Dimitri knows what is to come. “And that pleases you? Does it Dimitri?”

The flush of his face just encourages Claude on; continuing to coo Dimitri’s own name at him and the worst thing is, it is working.

The more Claude continues, the hotter Dimitri gets and all Dimitri can do is try to cover his face. Which of course, Claude refuses to let pass.

“No, no, not happening _Dimitri_”

“Claude” Dimitri whines; retreating back and Claude gets closer; both his hands holding Dimitri’s away from his face.

“You’re adorable” Claude laughs quietly, his voice reverberating around the hall.

Again with that word.

“You feeling up to heading back?”

Not at all. In fact, Dimitri is dreading having to head back to his room at all. While the church is still somewhat suffocating, having Claude here with him feels like a breath of fresh air. Not to mention his scent is calming.

“Perhaps we...could stay here, if but just a little longer?”

Dimitri still has a grip on Claude’s clothes, and Claude makes no attempt to remove himself from Dimitri’s grasp. Rather he pulls Dimitri’s trembling form into a tighter hug.

How Dimitri has craved the touch of another. Or maybe it is just something only Claude can provide.

“Sounds good to me”

——————-

Dimitri soon finds that Claude becomes somewhat of a companion on his nightly trips.

Every time Dimitri so much as steps out of his room, he finds Claude already there waiting for him, ever so casual.

Dimitri tries to dismiss the beating of his heart, the way his day feels just a little bit lighter with Claude’s smile, his laugh.

Not that they get much of a chance to enjoy any of these this particular night.

“Go, go, go” Claude grabs Dimitri’s hand just as they step out of the dorms; they go sprinting as quietly as possible down the grass along the commoner dorms and Dimitri feels his heart leap into his throat at the idea of a threat.

Claude doesn’t justify his actions; instead he yanks Dimitri along down the stairs and straight into the greenhouse.

The doors are open - which baffles Dimitri as they are usually shut this time of night - luckily enough as Claude goes careening through them, Dimitri hot on his heels. Claude lets go of Dimitri’s hand in order to quietly shut the doors to the greenhouse, before pushing Dimitri against the wall just beside them.

“Claude?” His voice is barely above an octave, but Claude merely hushes him.

The night is silent, as per usual. There’s the sounds of the docks not far from the greenhouse, there’s the sound of Claude’s breath as he presses Dimitri back into the wall; attempting to catch their breath as quietly as possible.

And his heart.

Dimitri can hear, no _feel_, Claude’s heart thundering against his own chest, Dimitri listens to it; relishes in the beating that his own heart no doubt mirrors.

There’s something outside the door, there’s a distinct sound of footsteps and Dimitri’s breath hitches.

The footsteps come to a stop just before the doors to the greenhouse and Claude presses a finger against his lips; grinning down at Dimitri.

“I swear I saw someone!” And that voice undoubtably belongs to Caspar. What is Caspar of all people doing out so late at night? “I even smelled someone’s scent”

“Perhaps you are becoming attuned to the scent of the stray dogs around... recognising your people for instance”

Linhardt? While Caspar had been a surprise, Linhardt is an anomaly. The young noble was hardly out in the day at the best of times, of the night Dimitri had assumed Linhardt would take this time to rest undisturbed.

Claude looks just as surprised by the revelation, mouth open in a silent question; eyebrow raised and all Dimitri can do is shrug because he is just as baffled as Claude.

“...are you calling me cute? Aww Lin that’s kinda sweet”

Linhardt sighs deeply and Claude bites his lip to fight back the laugh that threatens to bubble up.

Dimitri’s laugh dies in his throat as he watches the way Claude’s teeth dig into the plush flesh of his lower lip. It’s not necessarily anything he’s never seen before, but the way Claude does it is just...well, tantalising is the only word that Dimitri can bring to mind.

“They’re gone I think”

Dimitri startles, just slightly because no he wasn’t _staring_ at Claude’s lips, thank you very much. “Right...how very odd”

“The same could be said about us” Claude gives Dimitri that lopsided grin and, okay, that is fair.

“What _are_ we doing here Claude?”

Claude blinks slowly down at him, taking a brief pause before moving back away from Dimitri “Right, okay” Claude clears his throat; smoothing down his clothes and...oh, Claude is actually dressed rather nicely.

While it isn’t his usual uniform, Claude has a black shirt and yellow waistcoat, he looks very much like he’s ready to take a maiden out to a nice dinner.

Instead, Claude is here with Dimitri in the greenhouse; hiding from their fellow students in the dead of night.

Dimitri almost feels bad that he is stealing the Alpha’s precious times.

At least he tries to.

“Right this way your highness” Claude bows deeply; swooping his arm down the path of the greenhouse and Dimitri bites back a smile of his own. Unsuccessfully.

“Thank you Lord Reigen, you are very kind”

The pair grin to each other as they hook arms; Claude leading Dimitri down the pathway. There isn’t much of it honestly but Claude is as entertaining as usual, talking about the plant life and ‘scenery’ around them as though they are walking through a lush forest.

Claude stops them at what Dimitri assumes is his destination and gestures for Dimitri to sit on the edge of the stone wall around the flowers. He complies and Claude kneels on the floor in front of Dimitri. “Tell me what you see”

With a hand, Claude gestures vaguely amongst the flowers behind Dimitri and he turns to look over them. They are hard to see in the dark, but he responds nonetheless “Well...flowers, to be specific”

“Well, amongst them, is not just any flower” Claude puts up a finger in a ‘please hold’ gesture and then rummages in his pocket. “There is one special little flower, called ‘lamperós louloúdi’ and by looking at it, you wouldn’t be able to discern it from any other flower, right?”

“I’m following” l

“So check this out, I have with me-“ Claude whips out a small vile “-honey, because if you pour it on the flowers...it becomes...”

Just as Claude spoke, he did as he instructed; pouring the honey over the petals of one of the flowers.

Almost instantly, the petals burst in a flood of colour, fluorescent blue melting along the once dark petals before Dimitri’s eyes. He can’t help the gasp which slips passed his lips.

“Beautiful”

“Yeah...” Claude agrees, and Dimitri turns to face him again.

Only, Claude’s eyes aren’t on the flower. No, Claude’s gaze is trained on Dimitri, softly smiling at Dimitri as though he’s hung the stars in the sky. The blue glow of the flower reflects in Claude’s eyes and Dimitri wonders if that is affection he sees in those green eye, or if it’s merely his wishful thinking.

“Claude” He dares to speak into the space between them, pushing the words out “Why did you bring me here?”

The Alpha looks pensive, almost...almost _nervous_. Which is not something Dimitri has ever seen on Claude Von Reigen.

“You see I had this whole thing planned” Claude scratches the back of his neck, cheeks flushed as he averts his gaze “I was going to take you on a walk around the Monastery, take you to a few of the places we’d been...but then Caspar kinda threw a brick in the metaphorical window...I wanted to ask permission to court you...”

Claude finally focuses his attention back to Dimitri and Dimitri feels as though someone’s clutching his heart in a vice.

The way Claude looks up at him through his lashes, so hopeful “...Clau-“

“I know! It’s stupid to consider, I mean you’re heir to the throne and all and I’m...dealing with other things myself, but I thought hey no one got anywhere without askin-!”

The blabbering from Claude finally stops when Dimitri grabs him by his collar and hauls Claude off of the floor to press their lips together. It’s clumsy and messy, Dimitri having never kissed anyone before and there’s probably a bit more force behind it than strictly necessary. But it does the trick.

Claude sinks into the kiss almost immediately; hands moving to settle on Dimitri’s waist as he leans closer. Luckily for both of their lips, Claude takes over the kiss with somewhat of an ease. He guides Dimitri with the glide of his lips and the gentle probing of his tongue.

It’s like a dance and Dimitri follows along as best he can.

It feels as though his heart is going to burst from his chest, pounding lie a caged animal to be let out and all of Dimitri’s worries seem to slip away for this blissful pocket of time.

All he can think of is Claude and his scent, the feel on fingertips digging into his sides and the feel of Claude’s mouth upon his own.

A few times Claude moves to pull back but Dimitri is quick to bring him back up into another kiss.

Eventually, they both have to separate. Taking small breaths isn’t getting them the oxygen they need and Claude apparently has more to say. Claude pants for breath as he speaks “So...is that...is that a-?”

“Yes” Dimitri answers before the question is even out “Or course, I, we shall have a lot of hardships...to face”

“Let’s not worry about that for now” 

But Dimitri can not help but speak his mind “I...you have to understand Claude, I am not a good Omega...I’m far too strong to be as delicate as other Omegas and I...there are so many things I find myself lacking in”

As ever Claude eases Dimitri’s fears with a small grin and a kiss to his jaw. “You’re a perfect Omega, no matter what you struggle with or have yet to overcome...and I’m not complaining about your strength that’s for sure” another kiss pressed lower down on Dimitri’s jaw and it nurtures a light laugh out of him.

“...we still have a little time until we should depart for the dormitory”

There’s the presence of a grin ghosting along Dimitri’s neck before Claude sucks at the skin there and Dimitri lets his head fall back; soft moan carried off into the night.

——————-

There is a sweltering heat. It is just beneath the surface of Dimitri’s skin; causing an itch he cannot satiate.

Dimitri has felt this feeling once before, but in his hazy mind he cannot possibly recall when or how he remedied such an inferno.

All he knows is that he has to find Claude, Claude is the answer.

Dimitri follows the scent of wood and spices like a trail, letting his feet lead him to his partner.

Eventually Dimitri ends up in front of the library, leaning heavily against the wall as he moves. It’s as though his legs are made of jelly; Dimitri struggles with each step. The room spins but Dimitri can only breathe a sigh of relief when he spots Claude.

“Claude” is whispered out, just loud enough to catch Claude’s attention.

He turns away from Hilda - who Dimitri had honestly not noticed and is continuing to pay little attention to - and his smile drops the moment his eyes land on Dimitri.

“Dima, oh shit-“ he rushes to Dimitri and all the prince can do is cling onto Claude the moment he is within grabbing range. Just touching Claude is enough for the fire the quell somewhat, but it’s not enough. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be out like this”

“‘M sorry...” he tries to mumble as coherently as possible into Claude’s shoulder and fingers find their way to Dimitri’s hair; stroking through the blonde locks soothingly. “...don’t....don’t know what’s wrong”

Claude worries his lower lip with his teeth before focusing his attentions back to Hilda which won’t do at all.

Dimitri nuzzles his face into the crook of Claude’s neck, nosing are the skin there and almost PURRING as his scent increases from the stimulation. There’s a great pride that swells in Dimitri’s chest when he hears Claude’s breath hitch.

“Hilda, we’ll have to...Uh, continue this later...”

“Go, go, don’t mind me” she shoos them away with the flick of her hand and Claude finally moves them out of the library, away from the other Omega.

“Cmon, give me a little help here Dimitri”

“My legs feel weak” He offers in form of an apology; trying his hardest to be compliant for Claude.

“Okay, lets go about this another way-“

Two hands settle against the backs of Dimitri’s thighs, grip firm and he leans back into the touch. Then Claude is hauling him up; Dimitri wrapping his legs around Claude’s waist the moment he has a good grip. Claude huffs but adjusts quickly to having Dimitri in his arms and off they go.

The trip is a blur of Claude and nuzzling against his neck; kissing and marking up the skin available. Many times, Claude has to stop against a wall, fingertips digging warningly into Dimitri’s thighs.

The odd growl which he coaxes from Claude makes Dimitri suck just a little harder.

Eventually - thankfully - the two reach Claude’s dorm room.

Dimitri only knows it is Claude’s room because everything smells of him, as he’s dropped onto a bed - _Claude’s_ bed - Dimitri scrambles to hold onto the Alpha before he can pull back.

“Don’t go”

Claude relents, although showing some reluctance. He leans to kneel on the bed; Dimitri keeping his ankles locked together as Claude adjusts them comfortably on the bed.

“Look, Dimitri...you’re in heat”

“I...am I?”

“You’ve had one before, right?”

And, yes Dimitri must have at one point but the memory is so hazy, he recalls having a heat when he presented at 13 but...then...

...then the tragedy of Duscur had happened.

Dimitri hadn’t experienced a cycle since that day, a private physician had told him it was his body’s way of reducing the stress it was put under. Dimitri had completely pushed the thought to the side until this moment.

“Can’t be”

Claude smooths a hand through Dimitri’s hair; fingers massaging into his scalp “Sorry Dima, but it is”

“No, no you don’t understand Claude” Dimitri slides a hand from around Claude’s neck to grab his chin; keeping their eyes locked “I...I can’t possibly, I have not had a heat in four years”

The revelation takes Claude by surprise almost as much as it had Dimitri, his eyes widen a fraction and his mouth slightly agape.

It’s not unheard of, with Omegas in the army who have experienced trauma, that a cycle or two is missed.

But 4 years worth of heat?

Dimitri could almost cringe if he could concentrate enough to do so.

“So this is going to be a little more difficult for you but that’s okay, we’ll get you through this”

Claude presses a kiss to the palm of Dimitri’s hand; nuzzling for a second before slowly and methodically extracting himself from Dimitri’s grip.

Fortunately enough, Dimitri is coherent enough to allow Claude free of his clutches and settles for merely watching his court mate pad around his room.

“I’ll make sure to keep you comfortable for the duration of it” Claude voices calls out, muffled as he ducks beneath his deck “I have a few treats tucked away for when I have my ruts...” he trails off and then leans back out from beneath the desk to look at Dimitri with a grin “...don’t tell Raphael about them”

Of course that wouldn’t bode well to do, Dimitri knew of Raphael’s ravenous appetite after all and the thought of the trouble Claude would no doubt face at the prospect of hidden food brings a small grin to Dimitri’s own face.

Now that Dimitri has realised that he is ailed by a heat cycle, Dimitri takes notice of the fact he feels wet. Incredibly so in fact.

A hand slips low between his legs and touches tenderly at the space between his thighs and - sure enough, the fabric of his trousers is thoroughly wet.

He should take them off. That is the first thought Dimitri can think of and he follows the train of thought because maybe less clothing can quell the heat.

It takes a moment of shuffling; fiddling with buttons and a lot of thanking the Goddess he had his armour off before going to find Claude, before Dimitri manages to get his trousers off and down to his shirt.

His thighs are soaked and Dimitri states, baffled “Why am I wet?”

There’s a loud slam as Claude hits his head off of the desk he’s under; cursing colourfully as he crawls out from beneath the wooden frame to glance around at Dimitri. Claude’s got one eyes squinted in pain as he rubs at the top of his head “Fuck, what did yo...” just as quickly as Claude has turned to face Dimitri, he is whipping around in the other direction once more “-WOAH HEY OKAY! You’re...you okay?”

“I appear to be wet” Dimitri drags his fingers through the liquid; following the trail of it up between his legs and touches at the delicate entrance nestled there.

“It’s slick” Claude’s voice breaks; Dimitri presses firmer against himself and is unable to bite back the gasp which bubbles forth from him. It feels good. “You, uhhh produce it during heat to make things go, you know, smoother”

Tentatively, Dimitri pushes a finger into himself and the sudden brush against sensitive muscle has him keening breathlessly; pushing in until he reaches the second knuckles before pulling out and pushing back in again.

“I probably shouldn’t be here” Claude gets up and tosses a few small pouches on the table beside his bed and then hurried around the room.

“Claude” Dimitri calls out; another finger joining the first and it feels strange, satiating somewhat but it isn’t enough.

“I probably have the professor looking for me...even if it is midnight nearly”

“Claude”

“I’ll just head on out and-“

“_Claude_“ The third time is the charm. Claude turns around to face Dimitri and watches as Dimitri slowly fingers himself open. Dimitri watches Claude through hooded eyes. “I need you”

At first, Claude merely stands there, mesmerised by the desperate movements of Dimitri’s fingers. The still silence in the room makes the squelch of slick all the more apparent and Dimitri’s gasps and groans sound like shouts of pleasure.

That’s when Claude moves; moving over Dimitri to pin him down onto the bed beneath them. The bed bounces under the added weight of the two nobles combined and with that momentum, Claude presses a hand over the one Dimitri has between his legs and pushes the two fingers deeper still.

“I tried” Claude whispers, hoarse “I didn’t want to force you into anything, but...” Claude directs Dimitri to push a third finger inside of himself; the sudden pressure of the stretch makes Dimitri’s toes curl. “...fuck Dimitri, there’s only so many times I can hear you call my name before it’s too much”

“I- ah!” Dimitri curls his fingers; trying to find something but he doesn’t really know what, merely letting his thrusts be guided by Claude. “I am sorry”

This elicits a chuckle from Claude, breathe tickling the skin of Dimitri’s neck as he buries his face there. “You’re not”

Teeth brush against the adams apple of Dimitri’s throat and he shudders “No...I am not”

Claude laughs at the boldness of Dimitri’s words, nuzzling and kissing up to Dimitri’s jaw “Good”

He’s rocking down onto his fingers now, free hand pulling Claude closer by the neck. The Alpha is cooing and urging Dimitri on with soft words of praise and oh how eager Dimitri is eager to please. “Claude”

“Come on Dimitri, I know you can do it, cum for me” And Dimitri does. With a bitten off wail, the Omega cums hard. Claude massages him through his orgasm “Good boy”

Dimitri comes down slowly, chest heaving for air and his whole body tingles with the ebbing pleasure from his orgasm. Of course Claude is still there, pulling Dimitri’s fingers free and the stimulation makes Dimitri shudder.

“The heat-“

Claude smiles sadly, now hovering over Dimitri and he shakes his head “It’s not done” Dimitri expects as much, it would not be that easy. He can still feel the warmth bubbling low; threatening to overcome him. “I’ll help you as best as I can”

“You’ll make love to me?” The words are out of his mouth before Dimitri can stop them, spilling forth like water through a breaking dam.

It has a...rather unforeseen effect

Claude bites back a low growl, fingers curling tightly in the bed sheets either side of Dimitri. A full body shudder wracks through Claude and accidentally rubbing against Dimitri’s thigh. “Geez, Dima”

It’s the first time since they’ve started that Dimitri notices Claude is hard; straining against his uniform trousers. But even without seeing the physical strain, Dimitri can smell it.

The arousal in the air, thick and it makes Dimitri’s own excitement spark to life once again.

“Won’t you?” Dimitri shifts further down the bed so he can reach between them to pull Claude in by the belt loops.

Claude comes easily, leaning into Dimitri as his hands go wandering down towards his trousers fly. Nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons and zipper there; just enough for him to pull down Claude’s trousers and his undergarments not far behind.

With his clothes out of the way, Dimitri gets a good glimpse at Claude. He’s well endowed, he’s heard Claude make many a joke; especially at Lorenz’s and Ferdinand’s expense because the nobles were quick to fluster and silence Claude. But seeing Claude’s cock in person confirmed Claude’s words were not without proof.

“You swore yourself to me” Dimitri takes Claude into hand and strokes him slowly, the slightest movement of his wrist, Claude sucks in a deep breath. “You promised to help me”

His thumb rubs the time of Claude’s cock; fascinated with the way he leaks against Dimitri’s fist “I will” Claude’s hips stutter, despite efforts to keep them as still as possible. Completely leaving himself in Dimitri’s hands. At his mercy.

“Claude...” Dimitri shifts even closer, till Claude’s hips meet Dimitri’s skin. He can feel Claude’s cock throb against him and they both grind into the touch. Dimitri is leaking slick more copiously now; easing the glide of their grinding together. “Make love to me”

“Yeah...yeah...”

They are so close. One well placed thrust and Dimitri could have Claude, could have him inside of him, as a _part_ of him. All Dimitri had to do was just ask-

Claude pulls away.

Dimitri makes a small noise of complaint, protesting the sudden distance between them and Claude is quick to hush him. “Just, hang on, wait a second” He tried to soothe Dimitri even as he stumbles off of the bed in a tangle of his own trousers. Claude yanks off his clothes; hastily kicking them off his feet after a frustrated struggle with his shoes and Dimitri notes with embarrassed satisfaction that there’s a slick sheen to Claude’s cock and upper thighs.

His shirt comes off next; pulled over his head and Claude is a sight to behold, all muscle flexing as he moves to rid himself of his final article of clothing.

Dimitri swallows thickly.

Perhaps he should follow suit?

Claude ducks to rummage beneath his bed and Dimitri takes the opportunity to unbutton his soiled shirt. It is far too marked to be of any use anymore.

He discards it into the pile of clothes Claude has left behind just as Claude pops back up from under the bed.

“Okay, I’m here” He’s quick to scramble back on the bed and settles himself between Dimitri’s thighs. Dimitri locks his legs either side of Claude again and Claude gasps “Lets watch the strength there Dima”

Dimitri merely pulls Claude down to kiss him.

He will never tire of feeling Claude’s lips upon his own, the way Claude smiles into their kisses every time, the feeling of teeth nipping his lower lip and soothing over it softly.

Unfortunately, Claude breaks the kiss to press something to Dimitri’s lips. “Take this” perhaps he should question it first, but he can trust Claude. So Dimitri opens his mouth and allows Claude to push a small pull between his lips, he swallows it but keeps his mouth wrapped around Claude’s fingers until they are - reluctantly - pulled out.

“Wha-?”

“Contraceptive” Claude clarifies “As much as I’d like to make little Reigen-Blaiddyd’s, we have a lot to sort out before then”

A part of Dimitri - his Omega he supposes - protests and churns at the thought of not following biology, but he understands the logic behind the decision. “Where did you-“

Claude doesn’t even let Dimitri finish “Hilda”

Of course, Claude’s right hand was an Omega and so it makes sense he should carry things for her.

Dimitri bites down the putrid bubbling of jealousy chewing at him and instead pulls Claude closer.

“More”

“Your wish is my command, your highness” Dimitri rolls his eyes at the nickname, of all times and places. Claude leans back on his haunches to get a good grip on his cock; the other hand spreading Dimitri’s thigh. The press of Claude back against him has Dimitri squirming impatiently. “So...I guess I don’t need to give you the talk on consent...how about a safe word?”

“Claude”

Claude stares down at Dimitri “Yeah?”

With a yank of his legs, Dimitri brings Claude closer “Fuck me”

Dimitri takes great joy in the way the flush rises up Claude’s neck and lights his cheeks. “Right, good safe word”

A laugh bubbles out of Dimitri, light and free for the first time in a while. The laugh however quickly melts into a sharp whine as Claude pushes into Dimitri.

The three fingers from before had been a relief, Claude spreading Dimitri wide is like cold water on a burn; the result is immediate.

It seems like forever, Claude pushing and kissing at where he can reach as he pushes into Dimitri until finally, finally, he feels Claude’s hips against him.

Dimitri’s head lolls back against the bed; trailing a trembling hand down his body till he reaches his stomach. “‘s deep” if he were to press down, Dimitri is sure he could feel Claude inside of him.

Claude himself looks just as overwhelmed by the feeling of finally being joined; hands digging into the plush flesh of Dimitri’s thighs as he groans. “Please...don’t say things like that we already have a...a busy week”

“Kiss me” Dimitri grins, flushed but content “Please, Claude”

And then they are kissing, Claude shallowly rocking his hips up into Dimitri as they kiss. It’s messy full of bumping teeth and roaming tongues and Dimitri revels in the urgency of it. The imperfection of it all.

He wants more.

Needs more.

Needs Claude.

He clings onto Claude like a lifeline, fingertips and nails digging into the muscled plains of Claude’s back; clawing closer. “More”

“Being a little demanding”

“Take...take what you wish then”

Claude leans down to kiss Dimitri again before pulling back with a smirk “Don’t mind if I do” and then he pushes Dimitri deeper into the bed and deepens his thrusts.

It’s by pure chance that the moment Claude thrusts deeper, he hits something deep inside of Dimitri that sets a spark of pleasure up his spine. “FUCK!” Dimitri all but screams, legs tightening involuntarily at the sudden spasm.

Claude laughs at that, a strange noise to hear from the Alpha currently thrusting him into the bed, but one that still warms Dimitri in his hazed state. “That’s what I like to hear!”

It’s too much, the feeling of Claude making a space for himself inside of him. Either it is the heat making him more sensitive, or just Claude himself.

Either way Dimitri feels himself toeing the edge of bliss, it’s a hairs breath away and Dimitri reaches down to touch himself.

“Claude, Claude, Claude, please, Claude I cannot-!”

“I know” because of course he does, Claude is able to read Dimitri in a way others can’t. “It’s okay, you can let go”

And oh how Dimitri wants to, but he’s not quite there. There’s something.

Claude kisses his neck and finally that something becomes clear. “Bite me” There’s a shake of his head, but Dimitri isn’t deterred so easily “Claude, please”

“Can’t” despite his protests, Claude is mouthing up Dimitri’s neck like he wants more than anything to sink his teeth into his flesh, and bind them to one another. “Dimitri, I cant”

“Please, bond me Alpha” Dimitri sweetens his tone, desperate “I know what I am offering, Claude, bond me”

The bed is hitting the wall hard behind it, their pace brutal and unwavering as Dimitri bares his neck for Claude.

That does it.

All Dimitri gets is a growl of warning before there’s a sharp sting of teeth embedding into his bonding point.

The mix of pain, pleasure and love is what gives Dimitri that shove over the edge and with a wail of Claude’s name, Dimitri cums between them.

It’s a moment where all Dimitri can see is stars, still feeling Claude in his arms but it’s like a whisper of a feeling. A memory.

When Dimitri returns to his senses, he tries to shift to return some feeling to his high strung body but Claude keeps Dimitri still with a low hiss “Don’t” he breathes out through clenched teeth “Knot”

Oh.

Dimitri can’t glance down to see where Claude and he are connected, but he can feel the swell of the knot inside of him.

There’s the comforting sting of Claude lapping at the fresh mating bond and Dimitri hums contently.

The ache feels good, Dimitri feels alive for the first time in a long while. He has a mate. Claude is his mate.

“I love you”

The words are like a vice around Dimitri’s heart, squeezing with love but sudden fear. He’d lost everyone he loved, now he had someone else to lose.

But even with the fear, Dimitri can’t lie to himself “I...believe I love you as well”

Claude’s shoulders shake with a chuckle, nosing along his jawline before withdrawing to meet Dimitri’s eyes “I sure hope so, we’re bonded” he winces briefly; rolling his shoulders “...besides, even without the bond I’m pretty sure you’ve marked me up”

Oh. Oh dear. Dimitri yanks Claude down so he can glance over her shoulder and, sure enough, there are angry red streaks marking Claude’s back. He almost breaks into a panic “Oh Claude I apologise!”

“It’s okay”

“We need to get you a concoction or something-!”

“Dimitri it’s fine- Ah! Hey stop moving! Knot, Dima!”


End file.
